thecerverfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle
Eagle is an Administrator on the CErver, the Fleetmaster, and part of the post-revival generation, Generation 1.5. Eagle was originally made moderator in June of 2011 because he stayed up the latest, sometimes to 5AM the following day; after earning the trust of the Administrators, he eventually made his way to his current position. Eagle is generally considered a sort of CErver historian, as he often keeps track of events and chronicles things about the CErver through in-game books, TheCErverBox videos, and this very wiki. History World I Eagle joined the server after UnPhair revived it, making him part of Generation 1.5. Eagle originally resided in a large statue of the player character in New Rome. When he first joined the server, he disliked the staff. The Fleet, World I's largest server organization, was actually formed as an "anti-bluename" group. This quickly changed, however, as he accepted former-moderator AnonymousPepper into the organization, and shortly thereafter became a staff member himself. Eagle was originally made a staff member because he was on very late into the night during the summer, occasionally pulling all-nighters on the server. This earned him the nickname "Night Guard", which users like AnonymousPepper used with a negative context at the time. Eagle eventually proved himself to be a worthy staff member and was simply referred to as a Moderator from then on. Eagle's most notable builds of World I include his various pixel art pieces, including Sir Creeper, the town of Zephyr, and the various Fleet Outposts. Eagle was demodded (and later remodded) several times during World I for publicly straying from server plans (during the Warp Debacle) and for clashing with Administrator UnPhair. World II For some time, Eagle was not present on World II. He was both busy with school, and upset that the first world had been wiped in favor of a new start with update 1.8. Upon returning around December of 2011, he resurrected The Fleet, and created their World II hometown of Elysium. As per Eagle building convention (and Fleet themes) the town was, of course, in the sky. It was during World II that Eagle was promoted to Lead Moderator. World III Normally against world-wipes, Eagle was surprisingly okay with starting a World III. Due in part to feeling, like many did, that World II lacked the character of World I. Eagle is much more active staff-wise on World III, creating the Staff Statues, frequently hosting events with GameSultan and Tadg30, as well as being the main creator of The Trials, a parkour/combat hybrid endurance gauntlet that tested players skills as well as their patience, notorious for their insane, sadistic difficulty- but great prizes, such as The Godsword. Eagle is also an active contributor to CEvP. While initially against the idea of PvP, upon actually trying it, he really enjoyed it because he can "kill without the guilt of being staff". Eagle has contributed five maps to the circuit, and helped on an additional three. World III's counterpart to Zephyr and Elysium is Arcadia- The Fleet's third major town, built mainly by Eagle- who regretted making it octagon-based. On March 1st, 2013, UnPhair resigned from his position of Administrator and, after suggesting Eagle be promoted, Eagle was made an Administrator. Eagle's Lead Moderator position was then passed down to Mr_Woodson. When the time to start anew came, Eagle, for the first time, was in ultimately in favor of the coming of World IV. World IV When World IV started, Eagle and GameSultan immediately put their groups, The Fleet and The Legion, respectively, in a collaborative effort to build a joint-city. Eagle primarily lived on the Fleegion Compound with fellow Fleegion alliance members, though he also built a floating windmill island in the wilderness which he retreated to from time to time. As 2013 winded down, Eagle, like many people, became busy with real life and/or uninterested with Minecraft. This marks the first World in which Eagle did not construct a city in the sky as the home of the Fleet. Eagle did not see the end of World IV. World V Eagle returned for World V on Christmas Day 2013, its launch day. Eagle still serves on the Staff and still leads the Fleet, and cooperates with the Legion in joint efforts. He currently is the head of another Compound with GameSultan, the base of World V Flegion operations. Titles and Roles *Administrator *Fleetmaster Former Titles and Roles *Moderator *Lead Moderator *Mayor of Zephyr *Mayor of Elysium *Mayor of Arcadia Books Eagle has written 6 books, all published to the CErverton Library. *Encyclopedia Volume I #-F (August 2012) *Encyclopedia Volume II F-K (August 2012) *Encyclopedia Volume III K-R (August 2012) *Encyclopedia Volume IV R-Z (August 2012) *Pigfish's Ballad (August 19th, 2012) *The Shrine War (August 25th, 2012) Video Appearances and Videos Posted Eagle essentially co-hosts the main TheCErverBox videos with GameSultan, thus he appears in all main entries. *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 8.5 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 *Episode 10.5 *CErver Pilot-Part II *CErvivor *Let's Play: Hardcore Challenge *Eagle's Top 10 CErver LP Moments (posted) *Lost Episode 1: Pigfish99's Crucifixion *CErver Let's Fail at Trial IV *The CErver Never Changes (voice only, posted) *Eegle and Sultan Episode 1 (sprite appears only, voiced by Sultan) *Eagle's CErver Escape (posted) *CErver Let's Play Quote Montage (posted) *Capture the Flag: Team Ninja and Pvtrich (posted, sprite only) *Eagle Bakes a Cake (posted, sprite only) *A Boy and His Sheep (posted) *Eagle's Hardcore Highlights (posted) *Don't Baaahter Remix (posted) *How Brad Plays Minecraft (posted, sprite only, playing bradleyb916) *Low Budget CErver History World I Part I (posted) *Let's Play: Brawl in the Family *Eagle's Adventures in the Twilight Forest (posted) *CErver Meeting- 5/18/2013 Posted Only, No Appearance *World II: An Abridged Documentary *World III Preview *Brad's Outing: Facade Aliases *XPeaceChill *Fleetmaster *e-gull *eegle *eeeeeeeeeegle *Big Bird (by bradleyb916) *SonicBoom *Ergle *CACTUS *Paz (by AnonymousPepper) *Pax (by ff7perfection) *Oats (by Z_Mosh) *Mulan (by Z_Mosh) *Pat (by IRL friends) Builds World I *Zephyr *New Roman statue home *Vault 0 *Sir Creeper *Museum Pixel Arts World II *Elysium *Fleet Outpost Alpha *Fleet Outpost Gamma (unfinished) *Fleet Outpost Delta *Fleet Outpost Zeta *Fleet Outpost Eta (unfinished) *Fleet Outpost Lambda *Fleet Outpost Mu *Fleet Outpost Nu *Fleet Outpost Xi (unfinished) *Melancholy Hill World III *Arcadia *The Trials *Library *Fleet Outpost Alpha 2 World IV *Fleegion Compound (Warehouse) *Windmill Island Concurrent *Graveyard *Staff Statues (Various) *Spleef Arena Contributed CEvP Maps *Apocalyptic Library *Clock Tower *Nether Village *Void Village *The Azure Category:World I User Category:User Category:Staff Category:Mayor Category:Group Leader Category:Fleet Category:Author Category:Administrator